


It doesn't matter what you are

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Anti-Racism, F/M, Jabs at bad writing, Parody Feminist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Kylo is not the only one manipulating Rey. When a petty leader comes closer to success, will Finn protect her in time?





	It doesn't matter what you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey fairley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casey+fairley).



> I heard a lot of people saying about Star Wars being about genders now and some similar shit. This is a fun parody about that. What if someone tried to make Star Wars a propaganda piece and needed to manipulate a lead character? This is going to be weird and probably not good... but I never said Dimensional Chaos was going to be great either.
> 
> Set on the month I skipped between the Blaster Wedding and the Liberation of Artorias.

Three days. Finn still hasn't come back after his fight with the forces of the new Supreme Leader. Rey starts getting anxious. Her first instinct is to go save Finn from the Knights of Ren. She could think that Finn ran away for another girl. But she doesn't. Finn has said "no" to many women.

Even his friend, Rose, who was too obsessed with him. A rumor about his death has driven her to suicide. 

Rey thanked the Force for Rose being a stalker. Poor Finn would never stop blaming himself otherwise for her demise. 

But with Kylo out of the picture, nobody would try to take advantage of Rey's situation now. Or _so she thought._

Meanwhile, in Kamino, the old base of the Resistance, a middle-aged woman with brown hair builds a very powerful machine. She may not be young, but she still has the mentality of a child who believes there is a war between genders. That's why she formed a gang with only women. 

She is ready to make a speech. "Listen, my comrades! There are fools who believe that the Chosen One will save the galaxy from the First Order and be done with it. No. The Chosen One has a greater purpose. She will enlighten the Galaxy and create a new utopia. Where there will be only one gender! This machine will give you all the Force without any training. It doesn't matter what you do, but what you are! And we are BORN superior.

But, to succeed, we need Rey to help us. She has earned a good publicity. She also has to be apart from Finn. When close to him, she is not as independent as when they are apart. We hoped Rose and Kylo would do something. But no. We were unable to help, because we believe in free will. Which Rey should have in order to help us."

The crowd applauds, as everyone has the same mind as her. The gang wants to claim the galaxy for themselves but they can't do it yet. Nobody in the First Order and the Resistance showed sympathy, except Vice Admiral Holdo, who still refused to be a member.

But Kathleen, the Big Boss of the gang, doesn't have to look for Rey. She has a mission where she has to find minerals in this very planet. It's pretty hard, because the only minerals are under the sea. 

"Poe, I hate you" murmurs Rey. "You sent me of all people in an underwater mission. While I should be fighting the First Order on land!" 

She lands her ship on a platoon and immediately gets surrounded by armed women. "Hey! Are you First Order soldiers?"

"No." the commanding officer replies. "We don't work for the First Order. And since you are a woman, we won't attack you either."

Rey scoffs. "Since I am a woman, huh? Do you think I am a defenceless civilian because of my gender? Hardly! At least I like the fact that you don't shoot innocents." 

The officer looks at her with eyes full of surprise. "Wow. You don't understand at all, do you? We respect all women here!" 

"Hard to tell. I also respect my gender, but don't get ridiculous. After all, we are just like men. Completely equal. Now, tell me... what exactly are you?" 

"Are you Rey? Because you look a lot like her." 

"Yes, I am. But that's irrelevant to my question." 

"No. Not at all. Come with us, we have something to show you... Chosen One." 

Rey follows them.

Meanwhile, Finn is in a prison on Coruscant. He has a chat with a guard. "Your new Supreme Leader is better than the old one... but I still dislike her. And the First Order in general, who have you and every single person like you work like a slave." 

"A slave am I? I just fight for the strongest side." 

"Did you choose your side? And who told you that the First Order, who lose Captains because of janitors, is the strongest side? They are weak. So weak that they have to take children against their will. Without people like you, they've got nothing. I know all of this. I know the Dark Side. I don't want to be near it ever again." 

"No, I didn't. But your Resistance isn't any better. Leia was a nepotist and Luke was a coward. And you? A selfish trait..." 

"So selfish that I tried to sacrifice myself only twelve times. And they actually give a damn about me there. You? How many times did they tell you to help an ally?" 

The guard pauses. "N...never. Th...they tell us compassion is a weakness. They forced me to leave a friend behind." 

Finn snaps. "That friend could be _you._ And yet, you STILL SERVE THEM! Why?" 

"They are the only family I know." 

"Then you have no family. Get me out of here, and I will find your family." Finn asks.

The soldier removes his helmet. He is a white man with black hair and green eyes. "My name is RK-2452. I am very glad for your offer." 

"First of all, forget the number. May I call you... Rick?" 

RK-2452 looks at Finn surprised. "Really? You gave me a name?" 

"Yes. You are a human, not a number. You aren't a simple cog in the machine. You are a person, with family, independence and freedom." Finn replies.

Rick repeats these words as he breaks the door open. 

"I am a TIE pilot, but also have guard duties. I can find your weapons and then we get out of this planet."

Back to Kamino, Rey watches a giant statue of her. Besides her is Kathleen. "Behold, Chosen One. This is your destiny. For years, men were oppressing us. You, as the most powerful Jedi who ever lived, will help us create an utopia, where only women will live." 

"Your motive is stupid. How will you reproduce?" Rey asks in disbelief.

"Easy. We have machines. Of course, they will create only girls."

Later, the two women go to another room, where a huge machine functions. "This is the Force Machine. It allows somebody to have more midichlorians. It gives you the Force without you having to train! It will even amplify your abilities. Rest now, and we will talk about this later." 

After two hours the Force Machine gives some soldiers the Force. They suddenly have abilities like Force Push or Force Grip. Rey is astounded. "With this, we could..."

"Rule the galaxy and purge the male threat." Kathleen interrupts. "Use this and you will become stronger than ever. Without any effort. Just like how you absorbed Force from Kylo Ren. A true hero never struggles." 

Rey still has some doubts. "My boyfriend, Finn, treats me very nicely, like an angel. He is willing to give his life for me. Not all men are evil." 

"He wants to protect you, right? He is sexist, since he underestimates your real power. He thinks you can't save the galaxy all by yourself!" 

"I am one person. I am no god or something. But I am independent enough to rely on myself and not some stupid machine."

"With this machine, you will become very powerful, able to restore people back to life and single-handedly stop the First Order." 

"Maybe I can use it..." 

"Good, good. Do it!" 

Rey advances to the machine. 

Then a TIE Fighter emerges. It lands in front of the guards, who try to shoot it. They do minor damage, but the TIE obliterates them. Then two Stormtroopers emerge. "Where is Rey?" one of them asks.

"She is right here." Kathleen answers. "Soon she will be powerful enough to destroy her weak, male friends. Then, she will free the Galaxy and bring true balance to the Force."

Finn throws his helmet and hits Kathleen with it. "Rey, stop! Don't use the machine! You have no idea what the machine will do to you! It may corrupt or kill you!" 

"Don't tell me what to do, foolish man! You abandoned me for three days! You want me weak so you can oppress me!" 

"I am not forcing you, I just give you advice. If you want to be a true Jedi, you have to keep training. No hero has everything handed to them. No hero is perfect. I make mistakes. So do you!" 

Kathleen gets up and pushes Finn down. "Don't listen to him! You are perfect! A Force Deity! Use the machine and you will have the power you deserve! You are a woman! You are number one!" 

"Rey..." Finn gets up. "Nothing matters, apart from actions. _It doesn't matter what you are, but what you do!"_

Rey approaches the machine. She extends her arm, very close to the activation lever.

Then she draws her lightsaber all of sudden and slashes it. With many swings she cuts it to pieces.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Finn beams.

Kathleen is cross. "NO! You ruined your chance of saving the Galaxy!" 

What happens next is an all-out brawl. The Force-Sensitive women charge with their lightsabers, but since they have no training, they have no idea how to use their powers. Two accidentally stab themselves. Finn and Rick are trained fighters and most of their shots are accurate. Only few of them are blocked. Some gangsters wear dresses and high-heels. Not very practical while you are getting shot. 

Rey is a trained fighter. She fights well with her lightsaber, defeating ten enemies in twenty seconds. "Hey, wannabes of myself! I'll teach you the Force!" A Force Push sends two enemies flying. 

Finn beats one of Kathleen's minions with his lightsaber and spots the reprodution machine. He easily breaks it, but Kathleen herself charges at him with an electric staff.

"Damn you, Finn! I wanted you away from the action! Why didn't you marry Rose Tico? Why did you stick to Rey? Your toxic influence prevents her from seeing the truth!" 

"Toxic? TOXIC? UNCONDITIONAL LOVE IS NOT TOXIC!" 

After four rounds Finn easily disarms Kathleen and knocks her down with a kick. "You want to use Rey for your own petty agenda! You are pathetic!" 

Kathleen equips a taser. "No... no... no... YOU are pathetic!" 

But Finn deflects the taser back to her face. 

Kathleen, seeing she has the disadvantage, pleads Rey for help. "Please, Rey! Help me! I am weak! I can't stand anymore! Please!" 

Rey looks at the helpless woman. "Save me, and I'll give you power. The power to save Ben!" Kathleen pleads before another failed attempt to zap Finn. 

"Don't listen to her! Both she and Ben see you as a pawn!" Finn responds. "I can help you save the galaxy! I already showed my love to you with actions, not just words! She likes you only for your gender! I love you for your personality!" 

Rey watches the scene. She raises her lightsaber, approaches Finn, who starts panicking... and helps him deflect the taser's electricity. In the end, Kathleen is badly deformed, looking a lot like Snoke.

Rey cuts off her right arm. "This happens to anybody who dares manipulating me for their petty schemes! You will live, but you won't be able to hurt ot manipulate anybody else!" 

Kathleen snaps. "Rey... I can't believe you betrayed me.

Why did you refuse the privelege of being great without doing anything? It doesn't matter what you do, but what you are!" 

"Actually..." responds Finn "it's the other way round. And no evil can beat true love. Not even racism." 

"Finn, you are so cheesy!" Rey replies. "But you are also correct." 

Rick comes with the heroes. "Hey, Finn! Is that your girl? She looks hot!" 

"Yes, Rick. However, she only has eyes for me." 

"I don't mind. I beat the last crook, let's get out of here!" 

The Jedi and the two former Stormtroopers leave the base. Rick shares stories with Finn and Rey. 

"So, did everyone appreciate you, Chromeslayer?" 

"In the end, yes. The only one who didn't treat me very well was Rose, despite worshipping me. Also come on, killing Phasma wasn't my biggest deed!" 

"It was the only deed of yours the Cardinal ever portrayed in a positive light!"

"I thought he despised DJ, too. Another victim of mine." Finn answers.

"He is still not your most famous kill. Only few Troopers know that you killed a Knight all by yourself. Hux and especially Kylo try to portray you as a coward. Besides, not many people know DJ was a knight." 

Rey interrupts. "Rick, are you another former Trooper?" 

"Yes. Finn showed me the light. You two are extremely lucky to have each other." 

"Don't worry, Rick... you will find some love, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Rick wasn't initially part of the story. But a story which only bashes the toxic part of feminism has a great potential of being propaganda by itself and sucking. Also, who would help Finn go to Kamino since he can't pilot? Tell me if you want him in Dimensional Chaos!
> 
> Rick does get a big role in "Defenders of Dimensions", "Dimensional Chaos" and "Finn's Inferno". Do you like him?
> 
> Also the Force Machine is a little jab at the whole "Mastery of the Force without training". Kathleen in no way represents women. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn't fuck up too badly!


End file.
